Just The Way You Are
by ocean-breeze28
Summary: Done To D.H.T.'s Listen to you Heart. Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyou again. Can their trust survive? oneshot?


Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a picture of my big brother in a dress, make-up and high heels. _(Yea! Blackmail!)_

As she looked at Inuyasha laying lazily in a tree, she saw his head turn and his golden eyes staring back at her. He gave her a small smile and then hopped down from the tree branch he was in, and started walking in her direction. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his eyes. The emotion in his eyes was unreadable, but it made her breath catch in her throat. He gave her another quick smile and continued walking her way. He started to say something when he stopped all of a sudden. He whipped his head around towards the forest and sniffed the sky. All of a sudden he jumped up and started sprinting toward the sun.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,"_

_I get a notion in the look in your eyes, yeah...'"_

_Your built to love, but that love falls apart"_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark...,"_

She didn't understand what had happened, had he really been there, or did she just imagine it? No he had been real, she was sure of that. She was still in a daze when he heard him call out," _I will be right back Kagome"._ She didn't know what ws going on, what was he going after? She thought that it might be a demon and he could need help. So she followed her instingt quickly grabbed her weapon and ran after him. But little did she know she was going to wish she hadn't.

_"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you,"_

_"Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do," _

_"I don't know where your going, and I don't know why"_

_"But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye"_

She hadn't traveled too far when she saw him in a clearing. Why was he here, what was he doing? Then she saw it, Kikyo! Of course, why didn't she think of it before? No wonder he didn't tell her where he was going, he never goes anywhere without telling her unless he's mad. But even then he tell her a little of his whereabouts. She looked at him, at the expression on his face. It looked so soft and so pleased, possibly like the one he gave her back at camp. Then it hit her like a thousand pound boulder, he still loved Kikyo. She then realized she was never going to get his love, so why even bother fighting Kikyo for it. He would never love her, it was all in her imagination.

_"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while," _

_"The precious moments are lost in the tide, yah..."_

_"There swept away, and nothing is what it seems,"_

_"The feeling of belonging, to your dreams.."_

She then did something she thought she would never do, she left the tree she was hiding behind and let Inuyasha and Kikyo be. _I have to leave quickly but quietly,_ she thought to herself,_ I can't let inuyasha know I was here._ She started backing away from the clearing when she say Inuyasha's head rise up as he sniffed the air. _Oh no, _she thought, _he can smell my scent. _She quickly turned and began sprinting into the forest when she heard him call out her name. She didn't care she kept running, she wasn't ready to face him just yet. "Maybe if i can just make it to the bone eaters well" she said to herself out loud. She heard something coming up behind her and she knew it was him, but this only made her run faster.

_"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you," _

_"Listen to yiour heart, theres nothing else you can do,"_

_"I don't know where your going, and I don't know why,"_

_"But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye"_

The well was in view. '_Yes!' _she thought._ 'I'm going to make it.'_ She was about 20 feet from the well when a red figure dropped out in front of her. She knew what it was but she still let out a little scream. _"_ Kagome," Inuyasha said, "why did you run?" But before she could answer he asked another question. "Why do you always cry when you see talking to Kikyo," this one he asked a little quieter. She then realized she had tears runnig down her cheek. He gentle brushed her cheek tyring to wipe them away when she answered "You will never understand Inuyasha."

"Try me," he said with a small smile. But her looked didn't change, it was still as cold as ice and it made Inuyasha sad when he looked at her.

"It's because I...I ...I," but she stopped in mid sentence and looked down at the ground. _It's because I love you, you baka, I love you, I love you, I love you. _It had been so easy to say to herself but she couldn't find enough courage to tell Inuyasha , so she just sighed and kept looking at the ground.

_"And there are voices ,that want to be heard..." _

_"So much to mention, but you can't find the word's..."_

_"The scent of magic, the beauty thats' been,"_

_"When love was wilder than the wind,"_

When she finally got up enough courage to talk again she saw that he was holding her. She could have stayed there forever when she realized sadly '_The only reason he's doing this is so I will shut up and stop crying.' _Of course she didn't know that the real reason was beacuse the the hanyou truly loved her and hated to see her sad.

_'One day, he thought to himself, I will tell her how I really feel, and maybe then I will stop making her cry.' _When he came back to reality he realized that Kagome had pushed herself out of his grasp and was sitting on the side of the well.

"Inuyasha," He heard her say, "I'm going back to my time for a little while, I just need some time to think," She then quickly stood up, pulled herself to his shoulders and gave him a soft but quick kiss on the lips. Before he could comprehend what had just happened she let go of him and started backing away. Before she could make too far he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for one more kiss. When they finally separate he looked her one last time in her as she stepped towards the well. She could see the saddness his his eyes but she only thought that it was because they would have to stop their search of jewel shards for a while.

He watched her as she jumped into the well and disappeared into the darkness of the shadows.

"I LOVE YOU," he called out to her but it was to late, she had already gone through the portal separating the two times.

_"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you,"_

_"Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,"_

_"I don't know where your going, and I don't know why,'_

_"But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye..."_

A/NSo what did you think? It wasn't to bad I hope although it was my first story. Do you think I should add some more chapters? I would love to hear what think, please no flames but constructive criticism is welcome. Oh and just so you know I really hate kikyo, I mean no one likes her (I would hope) why doesn't she just stay dead for once. Anyway that getting off the point, I would never want to see Inuyasha with Kikyo but she was the only one that fit into the story(after all I don't think you would want to see Inuyasha making out with Sango.) I hoped you all understand. :)

l Press the button...

v


End file.
